Gimme More
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Kau goda aku. Jemari lentikmu mengajakku. Lidahmu adalah racunku, Tubuhmu adalah canduku. Beri aku lebih, "Gimme More, Baby…" RIREN! Mind to RnR? Don't Like Don't Read. Remake from my old story.


Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Gimme More

Cast :

**Eren Jaeger**

**Rivaille**

Rate : **M**

Warning : **Don't Like Don't Read**. **_YAOI_.** **AU, Lemon, RiRen!** **PWP**.

[Credit Tittle : Gimme More by Britney Spears]

Summary : Kau goda aku. Jemari lentikmu mengajakku. Lidahmu adalah racunku, Tubuhmu adalah canduku. Beri aku lebih, _"Gimme More, Baby…"_

.

.

.

"Eeuugghhhh…." _Lelaki _berwajah manis itu mengerang saat seorang _Lelaki_ tampan menciumi jenjang lehernya. Tubuhnya terasa panas karena pengaruh _alcohol_ dan cumbuan yang diberikan _Lelaki_tampan di depannya.

"Rivaille-ahhhh…," erangnya lagi. Jemari tangannya yang lemas meremas rambut _Lelaki_tampan yang diketahui bernama Rivaille itu pelan.

Rivaille terus menciumi dan menjilati leher _Lelaki_yang kini menutup matanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan.

"Eren~" Rivaille, "_Do you feel hot?"_

Eren membuka sedikit matanya, menatap Rivaille dengan kedua matanya yang sayu. Dikecupnya pipi Rivaille pelan, turun ke dagu kemudian bibirnya bermain di leher Rivaille. Rivaille menyeringai. Dimasukkannya tangannya ke dalam kaos pink yang dipakai Eren. Mengelus punggung Eren lembut. Mengalirkan getaran-getaran aneh namun nikmat, membuat bulu romanya meremang.

"Riva… Eeerrhh…" Eren tidak berhenti menggigiti leher Rivaille. Mencoba mengirim sinyal kenikmatan yang dia rasakan. Rivaille sedikit mengerang karena sakit yang dia rasakan saat gigi-gigi Eren menancap di lehernya. Dia merasakan ada cairan yang mengalir dari perpotongan lehernya. Cairan hangat, berwarna merah pekat. Eren menjilati darah Rivaille seperti orang kehausan. Menyedot darahnya hingga tidak keluar lagi dan menyisakan bercak merah keunguan di perpotongan leher indah itu.

"Kau seperti _vampire_, Eren," bisik Rivaille tepat di telinga Eren.

Hembusan nafas hangat Rivaille mengelitik telinga Eren. Eren bergidik geli dan mendorong Rivaille agar sedikit menjauh darinya. Kepalanya tertunduk, hingga wajah manisnya terhalangi poni panjang nan halus miliknya. Rivaille memegang kedua sisi wajah Eren, mengangkat wajah itu hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu. Iris cokelat madu bertemu dengan mutiara hitam milik Rivaille. Kedua iris mata Rivaille yang hitam legam seakan menghipnotisnya.

"_You're mine_," ujar Rivaille, "jangan terlalu dekat dengan Jean, _ne_?" Rivaille merendahkan tubuhnya. Menangkap bibir manis Eren dengan bibir dinginnya. Melumat bibir manis itu dan kedua tangannya masih merangsang tubuh Eren.

"Mmmmhhh…" Eren mengerah tertahan saat jemari lentik Rivaille menekan _nipple_-nya, memilinnya hingga mengeras.

Rivaille menjiat bibir bawah Eren. Meminta akses menuju rongga mulut Eren. Eren menurut dan membuka mulutnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Rivaille melesakkan lidahnya masuk dan bergerilya di dalam rongga mulut Eren yang hangat dan basah. Mengabsen seluruh yang ada di dalam rongga mulut Eren. Menyesap rasa manis dari bibir Eren yang tak ada habisnya. Terus membuatnya ketagihan, bagai narkotik yang terus membuatnya ketergantungan.

Eren memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Rivaille mendorong tubuh Eren hingga terjatuh ke atas ranjang mereka yang empuk. Melepaskan ciuman mereka, menyisakan benang saliva yang masih menghubungkan mereka berdua. Bunyi nafas mereka memburu ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"_I could not stand it anymore, dear," _bisik Rivaille,. Dijilatnya leher Eren dengan penuh nafsu, "_Tonight, you're mine."_

"Eummm.. Rivaille…," desah Eren, _"Gimme More, Baby…"_

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari sama sekali, kini mereka sudah bertelanjang dada. Keringat membasahi tubuh mereka hanya karena aktivitas ringan yang mereka lakukan. Berciuman, saling menjilat, melumat. Kulit mereka bergesekan, membuat aura panas diruangan kamar mereka semakin naik, semakin memanas.

Kedua kaki Eren diapit oleh kaki Rivaille. Tangan Rivaille yang sedari tadi bermain di dada Eren, turun ke bawah dan mengelus perut Eren pelan. Gelitikan kecil dihadiahinya untuk Eren, membuat Lelaki berbibir tebal itu menggelinjang kegelian. Tangan Rivaille kemudian membuka kancing serta resleting celana Eren, membebaskan ereksi Eren yang sudah menegang. Dielusnya kepala milik Eren pelan, mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya lalu menekannya hingga cairan pre-cum Eren keluar.

"Uuungghh.. Rivai…" Eren mencengkram pundak Rivaille dengan kuat. Kuku-kukunya menancap di pundak Rivaille. Menorehkan luka goresan di pundak mulus Rivaille, "_d-don't tease me.. aaahhh_…"

"_Baby,_ Eumm…" Rivaille menjilati leher jenjang Eren, menggigitnya, lalu melumatnya, hingga sebuah tanda merah keunguan tercetak sempurna di leher Eren.

Rivaille membalik tubuh Eren hingga kini Lelaki manis itu bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan kanan Rivaille memainkan milik Eren sedangkan tangan kirinya bermain dengan nipple Eren. Lidah basahnya menjilati punggung mulus Eren hingga kini punggung itu basah karena keringat dan juga saliva Rivaille menyatu.

"Rivaille…Uuukkhh.. _Mo-more_.. hhh.."

Rivaille menurut. Digenggamnya milik Eren lalu dikocoknya dengan perlahan. Mengerjai Eren agar meminta lebih padanya.

"_F-fas… Faster_… Rivaihhh…," pinta Eren.

Rivaille menyeringai. Dipercepatnya gerakan tangannya pada milik Eren. Memijatnya dan mengocoknya dengan kuat.

"Rivaille! Rivai—AAAHH!"

'CROOT'

Cairan putih susu dan hangat menyembur dengan deras keluar dari milik Eren. Matanya terpejam rapat, merasakan masa-masa klimaks yang begitu nikmat. Rivaille menatap wajah Eren yang merah merona. Dibaliknya tubuh kakak-nya itu lalu mengelus wajah cantik Eren.

"Eren…" dia berbisik, sedikit mendesah di telinga Eren, "_you're mine_!" ujarnya dengan nada tegas.

"Rivaille…."

.

.

.

Rivaille membuka lebar kedua kaki Eren. Wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan milik Eren yang basah karena cairan klimaksnya. Rivaille menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat cairan Eren yang tersisa. Mengulum kepala milik Eren dengan lidahnya yang hangat dan basah. Memberikan sedikit gigitan kecil pada batang milik Eren.

"Uuungghh…"

Tubuh Eren menegang. Jemarinya menyusup ke dalam helaian benang sutra hitam Rivaille. Mendorong kepala Rivaille agar memasukkan seluruh bagian dirinya ke dalam rongga hangat mulut Rivaille. Rivaille menurut dan memasukkan seluruh milik Eren dalam mulutnya, mengulumnya, hingga seluruh milik Eren basah karena salivanya. Lidahnya mengulum ujung milik Eren. Tangan nakalnya meremas-remas _twinsball_ Eren.

"Rivai-aahhh…," desah Eren penuh kenikmatan.

Rivaille menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun, membuat milik Eren bergerak keluar masuk mulut Rivaille. Gigi-gigi Rivaille secara tak sengaja bergesekan dengan milik Eren, memberikan sensasi yang sedikit berbeda bagi Eren.

Tubuh Eren menegang. Perutnya terasa panas, ada sesuatu yang ingin dia keluarkan, namun seakan tertahan. Rivaille tahu, sebentar lagi Eren akan mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua. Dia menghentikan pompaannya, mengeluarkan milik Eren dari dalam mulutnya.

"Ke-kenapa berhenti?" tanya Eren.

Rivaille mengecup bibir Eren sekilas, "sabar, Sayang. Nanti kau akan merasakan yang lebih nikmat, hm."

Eren mengangguk, mengecup bibir Rivaille pelan, namun Rivaille meraup bibir Eren, membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang basah. Eren mengerang dalam ciuman mereka. Rivaille perlahan membuka celananya dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi mendorong kepala Eren untuk memperdalam ciuman basah mereka. Eren memiringkan kepalanya agar ciuman mereka berdua semakin dalam. Lidah mereka saling bertautan, saling beradu. Suara kecipakan memenuhi ruangan yang suhunya mulai meningkat itu.

Kini celana Rivaille juga sudah tanggal dari tubuhnya. Tubuh polos mereka saling bergesekan panas. Rivaille mengangkat kedua kaki Eren dan meletakkannya di kedua sisi bahunya. Memposisikan uniornya tepat di depan _hole_ Eren yang sudah merah merekah.

"_Ready_, Eren?" tanya Rivaille

Eren mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Bersiap menerima serangan dari Rivaille yang selanjutnya. Rivaille mulai bergerak, melesakkan miliknya masuk ke dalam _single hole_ milik Eren yang ketat.

"Ukh!" Eren mengerang. Rasa sakit menyerang tubuhnya saat milik Rivaille mulai memasuki organ _private_-nya.

Rivaille merendahkan tubuhnya, mengecup dahi Eren untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Lalu Rivaille mulai bergerak lagi, memasuki _hole_ Eren yang masih saja sempit walau sudah pernah dia masuki beberapa kali.

"Aaarrgghh… Rivaiie!"

"Sshh.. sabar, Eren." Rivaille semakin mendorong miliknya masuk. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, milik Rivaille sudah tertanam sempurna dalam _hole_ Eren.

"AAAAHH!" suara teriakan kesakitan Eren menggema ke seluruh ruangan dan pastilah suaranya terdengar oleh member lain.

Rivaille mencium bibir Eren, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang Eren rasakan. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Eren.

"Sakit?" pertanyaan Rivaille hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan lemah dari Eren, "aku akan bergerak perlahan."

Rivaille menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, menarik miliknya keluar dari dalam _hole_ Eren lalu melesakkannya masuk kembali dengan kuat. Kedua mata Eren membulat. Rasa sakit kembali menyerangnya. Rivaille menggenggam tangan Eren erat, menciumi punggung tangan Eren dengan bibir dinginnya, Mengalihkan rasa sakit Eren dengan sentuhannya yang memanjakan Eren.

"Bergeraklah…." Eren meminta dengan suara lirihnya yang mencoba menahan sakit.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Rivaille.

Eren mengangguk, "akan terasa lebih sakit kalau kau diam begitu saja."

Rivaille tersenyum dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi. Kali ini perlahan, namun pasti. Eren menahan nafasnya, merasakan milik Rivaille yang bergerak keluar masuk hole-nya. Gerakan Rivaille semakin cepat, desahan mulai keluar dari mulut Eren.

"Aaahhh…" Eren mendesah karena Rivaille menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

Rivaille kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, menumbuk bagian prostat Eren dengan kuat. Gerakannya semakin cepat, semakin panas. Dinding-dinding hole Eren menjepit miliknya. Milik Eren yang menegang kembali bergesekan dengan perutnya. Sensasinya aneh, namun terasa sangat nikmat.

"Ukhh… Rivaiie~" Nafas Eren tertahan. Tubuhnya panas, sangat panas.

Rivaille menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat. Semakin cepat, melesak masuk ke dalam tubuh Eren yang haus akan sentuhannya.

"Hhh… Eren… kau sempithhh… aahh…"

"Aaahh… Rivai-ah… a-aku mau k-ke—"

Belum sempat Eren menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rivaille membungkam bibir Eren dengan ciumannya. Semakin menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan sangat-sangat cepat.

"_More… hhh_..," desah Eren.

Rivaille menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya lalu memutar posisi mereka hingga kini tubuh Eren menungging, bertumpu pada kedua tangannya. Rivaille memegang pinggang Eren lalu kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Melesakkan miliknya masuk dalam tubuh Eren sepenuhnya. Merasa lebih leluasa dengan posisi _'doggy style'_ seperti ini karena dia bisa menjamah tubuh Eren lebih dalam lagi.

"Ukh! Rivaiie! Rivaiie, more… aahh.. AHHHH!"

'CROOT'(?) =.="

Eren mencapai klimaksnya, menyemprotkan cairan kental dan seputih susu itu hingga mengotori sprei.

Rivaille menjilati punggung mulus Eren sambil tetap menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk. Tak lama, dia juga mencapai klimaksnya. Menyemburkan benih-nya jauh ke dalam tubuh Eren.

"Ssshh…" dia mendesis. Bertahan sebentar di posisi awal lalu dia menjatuhkan badannya ke samping Eren.

"Terima kasih, Sayang." Dielusnya rambut Eren yang basah karena keringat.

Eren menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lekuk leher Rivaille. Rivaille memeluk pinggang Eren. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Eren yang ternyata sudah tertidur nyenyak dalam pelukkannya. Dia tersenyum tipis dan mengeratkan pelukkannya. Memejamkan matanya dan menyusul Eren kea lam mimpi. Siapa tahu, mereka akan bertemu di alam mimpi dan melakukan 'itu' lagi. Hehe.

.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

.

**INI REMAKE **dari fanfic saya yang berjudul sama. Saya sedang kehilangan ide, wkwkwkw. I'm not gomen, baby~

Kalau ada kata-kata yang masih mengganjal atau typo dan sebagainya, segera beritahu saya, biar saya perbaiki ^^

Okay. Mind to review?


End file.
